


It's about time you feel (pain)

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Restraints, Sadism, Smut, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Geordi wants to find a way of making Data scream.He does, and they fuck.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Mirror Data/Mirror Geordi La Forge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	It's about time you feel (pain)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to be horny on main im sorry

Data could not feel pain. Not in a typical sense. If someone punched him, stabbed him, shot him, he would not feel a thing. He would deactivate or even malfunction, but he would not feel it.

But Geordi was a maniac. He was a sadist, he liked to see others in pain. He liked to see them suffer. So, to know that he would never listen to his lover's pleas for mercy at the amount of pain he was able to give... that did not settle well in his stomach.

To settle that issue, Geordi did what any sane person would do. He knew Data would never willingly allow him to mess up with his circuits or systems, so he deactivated the android and took him to his own personal lab. They were in shore leave, so he would have all the time in the world to play with him, explore and understand how he worked before he had to fix him back up and go back to duty.

Not that he cared. But he would have to do it unless he wanted to get tortured by Riker for not doing his job of breaking their android toy.

So there he was, setting Data down on the chair, locking him up with several chains so he wouldn't escape the moment he turned him on. He turned Data on again, and his eyes opened, head trying to turn only to be stopped by a chord that held his neck in place. His eyes shifted around the room and Geordi chuckled, walking in front of him so he would have the perfect view.

"Hello Data" he said, tilting his head, and the android furrowed his eyebrows.

"La Forge" he responded, and whenever Data used his last name... oh that meant he was not in a good mood. "Release me, at this instant."

"No no no commander, I cannot do that. You see, I have been thinking... during all these months we have been sharing a bed and sleeping together, that I will never be fully pleased with you until I discover what makes you scream. I know you are not... designed to feel pain, and even worst, you can use all strength you like on me, as you are so keen on doing, but I'm tired of being in the receiving end" he said, cupping Data's face and tapping it gently. "So here we are. Are you excited? I am."

"Your tries will be futile. And worst, I will have a high sense of revenge the moment I leave this chair" Data responded, and Geordi was expecting as such.

"Don't worry, I'll be prepared for whatever you will have for me in return. But I am not going to give up on this" he said, pulling away and walking to the back of the chair. Data tried to follow, but since he couldn't move his neck, he had to settle for his hearing instead. "You see, I know somewhere in here, something in your circuits will allow you to feel excruciating pain... that is what I'm looking for."

"You will have no help from me in this little game of yours, commander, and I will be sure to report this to our first officer" Data said, and Geordi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I wish I could cut your vocals so you would shut up, but then I wouldn't be able to hear you scream. Unfortunate" he said, opening Data's skull to see his positronic brain shimmering with lights. "You are so pretty inside... you know? One day I will dissect you and watch how all your little parts work."

"You would not know how to get started. I am too complex for your child-like brain to comprehend."

"Oh are you? Then I would just have to take my time" Geordi said, too focused on his plan to care about Data's rambling. He connected some cables to his brain and hummed, checking on his computer. "Very well, it seems that dr. Soong really made you up with human anatomy in mind... apparently you have all the necessary components to simulate pain... so let us try a high voltage discharge right on your prefrontal cortex... generalized, hopefully it will produce something" he said, grabbing his modified phaser and setting it on a medium degree, before firing the discharge into Data's brain.

The way he reacted was nothing Geordi had ever seen. He trembled, shook and spasmed, but did not scream, not yet. It seemed to have some of the desired effects, so Geordi smirked, his lower belly getting warmer with the prospects of making Data finally scream.

"I would advise you to finish your little experiment right now, before you make me actually despise you" Data said, after the shock wave dissipated. The fact that he was unable to speak during the treatment sent a happy feeling to Geordi's dick and mind, knowing it had affected him in some way.

"Oh Data... if you leave here hating me, my job will be fulfilled" Geordi said, making some modifications to the computer's connection and sending another wave into Data's brain.

It was glorifying, to watch it happen. After hours of studying and testing, not only Geordi was able to get the perfect voltage and location of the pain receptors in Data's brain, but he was also able to connect them with his sexual programming, essentially making Data a needy little masochist just for his enjoyment. He would feel pain and pleasure at the same time, essentially making him the perfect toy for whenever Geordi was frustrated.

And the time to test it was now.

He released Data from his chains and held the tricorder connected to his brain on his own hand. As expected, Data's first reaction once he was freed was to walk to Geordi, ready to possibly break his arm or make him unable to use the device. But Data was too slow.

With a click of the button, the shock wave was sent into Data's mind, not only making him yell but also making him groan, his sexual programming activating. Geordi would see from his tight uniform his android dick getting hard, forming a tent, and his own stomach bubbled in happiness and desire for Data.

He was always up for a fuck with the android, but this... changed the power dynamic quite nicely.

With another, higher shock, Data went to his knees, groaning and panting as the pain covered all his main functions. Geordi approached, leaning down and lifting his head, only to see his android eyes holding what could only be described as hatred and lust in them.

"Good toy. Now you are going to do what I say... or you will get punished, got it?"

Data growled and reached up, but Geordi pressed the button again and Data cried out, arching his back and gasping before looking back at the engineer and nodding in understanding.

"Good" Geordi responded, beginning to undress himself. "Get out of that uniform."

And Data did.

Once they were naked, Geordi pulled Data up for a harsh kiss. He knew by then that the android could take the phaser off his hand easily, but he noticed that he didn't seem interested in it anymore. He kissed Geordi with passion, pressing their bodies together, and every now and then Geordi sent a shock wave into his brain, making him groan and moan and press closer, grinding against the engineer with a greediness that was unlike him.

Finally getting enough of that dirty move, Geordi pushed Data on the chair and climbed on his lap, kissing him deeply and grinding against his stomach, groaning into the android's mouth as he grabbed his ass and squeezed it hard, almost enough to hurt. He sent a shock again, so he would remember he was not in control that day, and Data grunted but softened his hold, desperately grinding against Geordi's ass to get some release.

Geordi then decided to stop playing fair, gripping both of their dicks together with his free hand and stroking them, causing Data to let out a groan of relief, just before he turned the phaser to one of the highest settings and clicked the button, making Data cry out and arch his back, his whole body trembling from pain and pleasure as he gasped for air and gripped onto Geordi. His eyes were closed and he almost looked human, almost, fucking Geordi's hand in a less than perfect rhythm that wasn't his usual way.

But the engineer didn't stop. He kept going, turning the phaser higher slowly and pressing the button more often than not, loving how Data just whimpered and cried, yelling and shivering all over the place, understanding for probably the first time what it actually meant to feel pain.

The pleasure it caused Geordi was almost too much, and he felt his orgasm building up quicker than he could imagine. He gasped, pressing his face to Data's neck and biting it so hard he actually ripped off a part of his silicone skin (not the first time that had happened), and turned the phaser on the highest setting, pressing the button and keeping it pressed for a long time. The shock waves started and Data cried out, but he cried out so loud his body trembled, not stopping since Geordi didn't release the button, his body spasming and moving, bucking up into his hand and his simulated breath faltering as he just didn't seem to stop, almost as if he was having a seizure right there in front of Geordi.

"GEORDI PLEASE!" he screamed, in a way that pushed all Geordi's buttons, making him moan almost as loud and come hard on the android's chest. Data followed almost immediately, before Geordi finally released the button and allowed Data to come back to his normal set of mind, panting unlike he usually did, shivering and whimpering every now and then until the shock effect went away entirely.

Oh, Geordi had never cum so hard before.

"Commander La Forge..." Data panted, looking at him, and Geordi looked back, breathing hard and deep "I will make you regret what you just did today."

Geordi smirked to him and tapped his cheek gently.

"We will see about that, Data."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, specially because I haven't written smut in centuries


End file.
